videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Fortress 3
Team Fortress 3 is a game developed by Valve as a sequel to Team Fortress 2. It is said to include new classes, new game modes and new maps. The other nine classes return and something is changed, as the publisher is THQ. It is said to be released on January 5, 2020 for PC and Mac OSX, along with other consoles; Nintendo Switch with Nintendo VII on March 26, Xbox 2 on August 17, Game-slayer on October 29 and PlayStation 5 on December 25. Classes 32 classes (Along with DLC) are divided into three specific combat types, Offensive, Defensive and Support, with types being balanced, but all can be played outside their assigned role depending on the player's choice of strategy. The 9 return classes will be also (Heavy, Scout, Spy, Soldier, Sniper, Demo-man, Medic, Engineer and Pyro), arrive, along with 5 new classes but other classes will be soon. New Classes * The Mercenary * The Shock Trooper * The Strategist * The Morale Officer * The Guard Dog (An idea from Team Fortress 2) * The General * The Saboteur * The Sergeant * The Scientist * The Commander (Scrapped from Team Fortress 2) * The Tech * The Troop * The Agent * The Light * The Medium * The Rifleman * The Captain * The President * The Master * The Pilot * The Kamikaze * The Driver * The Survivor * Zoey (DLC) * Louis (DLC) * Francis (DLC) * Gordon Freeman (DLC) * Mann (DLC) * Saxton Hale (DLC) * Ellie Craft (As The Witch) (DLC) * Turret Returning Classes *'The Scout' *'The Demoman' *'The Heavy' *'The Soldier' *'The Pyro' *'The Engineer' *'The Spy' *'The Sniper' *'The Medic' *'The Civilian (Returning from Team Fortress Classic)' Game Modes New Gamemodes *'Steal The Money' (stm) - Classic BLU VS RED, with a twist. RED is tasked with taking money from a location, while BLU is tasked to defend the money. Similar to Control Points. *'4-Capture the flag' (4ctf) - Like default ctf, but featuring 4 teams *'Deathmatch' (dm) - All players are forced on the Gray (GRY) Team, with friendly fire on. Player need to fight others until the time runs out. Whoever has the most points wins. *'Team Deathmatch '(tdm) - Similar to death-match, but with teams. *'4-Team KOTH '(4t) - Like normal King of the Hill, but there are four teams (RED, BLU, GRN and YLW) *'Zombie' Survival '(zv) - The GRN team is replaced by the ZMB Team (ZOMBIE TEAM) and the REDs are tasked with staying alive until time runs out. The last five players alive on RED are given criticals and double the heath. *'Sniper Challenge '(sc) - Every player is forced to the Sniper class. Player are tasked with killing everyone on the opposing team. Killing one player will give you 1 point to your team. If your team has the highest points at the end of the round, you win. *'Versus '(vs) - It's similar to King of the Hill, but with the objectives disabled. *'10-Team CP '(10cp) - Same gameplay as capture points, but with 10 teams of 3. '(RED, BLU, GRN, PUE, ORG, YLW, BLK, WHT, PNK, BRN) ' *'Build Your Cart (byk) - All players forced to engineers and his target to build faster cart. Next players voting for best. At the end of voting starting default payload, but with custom carts *'Sky fight' (sf) - All players forced to Pilots and fighting on the planes. Returning Game Modes *'Capture The Flag' *'Special Delivery' *'Touch Break' *'Courier (returning cut gamemode from tf2)' *'King of the Hill' *'Capture Points' *'Payload' *'Payload Race' *'Mannpower' *'Attack/Defend' *'Arena' *'Mann vs. Machine' New Maps *'Pyroland' (pl_pyroland) *'4Fort' (4ctf_4fort) *'War of Victory' (cp_warofvictory) *'Railings' (stm_railings) *'San Francisco Vacation' (plr_sfv) *'Rooftop '(sc_rooftop) *'Snowy' (byk_snowy) *'Developer Test '(devtest) - Map can only be used through commands. *Flying Bay (sf_flyingbay) New Weapons *'The Bridgeter' - Class: Scout | Slot: Secondary | Type: Pistol | Max Ammo: 12 | Ammo Carried: 72 **Stats - **On hit : +5 ammo bonus **On kill : -5 ammo penalty **+10 ammo bonus *'The Stabbin' Crap' - Class: Sniper | Slot: Melee | Type: Kukri **Stats - **The user cannot be headshotted or backstabbed. **-10 damage penalty. **Can OHKO/Insta-kill a Spy. * The Drag Bet '- Class: Soldier | Slot: Primary | Type: Rocket-Launcher | Max Ammo: 3 | Clips Carried: 10 *Stats - *-50 damage penalty *No ammo from dispensers or resupply lockers. *-15 slower firing speed *+25 projectile firing speed * '''The Wheelie '- Class: Scout | Slot: Secondary | Type: Pistol | Max Ammo: 12 | Clips Carried: 20 * Stats - * +15 damage bonus * +26 Faster reload time * On hit: Your health gets decreased. * Can feign death by getting killed once, unfeigning will cause no sound, unable to attack when feigned. * 'The LuftWaffle '- Class: All | Slot: Melee | Type: Shovel * Stats - * 17+ damage bonus. * On hit: Enemy bleeds and you recover health. * On miss: Hit yourself, idiot. * 100% damage done to sappers hit. * No random critical hits. New Cosmetics *'''The Scoutline (ALL CLASSES) The Scout's default hat, strapped with a "SHOOT ME" sign on the top. *'The Wackin Ol'stralian (THE SNIPER ONLY)' A team-colored beret, with red and orange paint splattered on it. * Tribute Chest (DEMOMAN/SOLDIER ONLY) A treasure chest-like backpack strapped on the back, and a paper at the back of the treasure chest's key that says "TRIBUTE". * The Patriots Stack (SOLDIER ONLY) A stack of grenades and rockets with giggle bones on the Soldiers head saying " Get Good". Differences Regional Differences German Version *Removes blood. *Removes most explosion particles. *Ragdolls replace gibs. *Removes the ability to play on the 'San Francisco Vacation' map. *All the characters' stock hats are now replaced by robot heads. Australian Version *Blood is changed to be less realistic and more stylized. *The Scout's Scattergun weapon has its stats modified: it deals 5 less damage. *New animations were given to the Scattergun. Europe, American and China Version * New blood, which some much and they are even more gorier than ever. * New released was been about PC in January 5, 2020. * Mann vs. Machine returns, with more features, such as more robots, better defenses and more. Korean and Japan Version * The Blood is removed. since the blood is too gory. * Body part gibs has been changed into the pyro-land-like gibs, The explosion particles still remain. * Characters no longer have blood when you shoot them. * Most of the Rocket Launchers' Textures are replaced by Toy-textured Rocket Launchers. * Removed the ability to force-a-nature jump as scout. * Removed the ability to play on custom maps. can only play on official servers or community servers that has an official map. Platform Differences *'Wii U' - Upon startup, players are an extra Cosmetic: The Wii U Suit. Can be used on different consoles *'4DS' - Enables 3D features. *'PC' and Mac OSX - Upon startup, players enter into training mode. Can get items from Team Fortress 2 if the TF2 game files are present. *'Nintendo Switch '- Gets an extra Cosmetic: The NX Suit. *'Nintendo VII '- TBA *'PS5 '- The player has an option to turn on the VR. *'XBox 2 '- Gets an Extra Weapon: XBox Scattergun and Revolver (equippable by the Scout, Spy) *'Gameslayer '- Replaces every class' models in the game with custom/random models. (such as spy being scout, etc) *'The V² '- TBA *'Dreamcast 2 '- TBA *'Konzol Tiny '- TBA *'Zeo '- TBA Updates (unfinished) * Bloody hell, we have a new class! - Said to be released on January 13, 2020. * Mod support - Players sending his mods in workshop, Valve accepting it and selling for money. Said to be realised on April 2, 2022 * The Ye Olde Class Update - Said to be released on January 17, 2020. * Special Teams for all Classes Update - Said to be released on March 15, 2020. * More new Costumes, mate Update - Said to be released on July 11, 2020. * The Anniversary Update - Said to be released on October 9, 2020. * Merry Smissmass! Update - Said to be released on December 1, 2020. * New Year Update - Said to be released on January 10, 2021. * Hong Kong Update - Said to be released on March 2, 2021. Trivia TBA.Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Video Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Mac OS X Games